dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Wonder Girls
550px ¿Wonder Girls? *'Nombre:' Wonder Girls / WG - 원더 걸스 *'Número de integrantes: '''5 chicas *'Número de ex-integrantes: 2 chicas *'Agencia: 'JYP Entertainment *'''Debut: 10 de Febrero de 2007 *'Pais:' Corea del Sur *'Fan Club Oficial': WonderFul's *'Color oficial': Borgoña Perlado *'Estilo:' K-pop / Hip-Hop / R&B / Acapella / pop. Historia 'Pre Debut' Wonder girls es un grupo de cinco chicas creado por el famoso cantautor y productor musical Park Jin Young. El nacimiento de este grupo empezó con un show nacional de ‘buscatalentos’ que se emitó en 2001. A través de esa oportunidad Park Jin Young , su actual productor, descubrió a Sun (lider). Y en sucesivos shows y pruebas encontró a las otras cuatro miembros (Ahn So Hee, [Hyun A, Lee Sun Mi y Ye Eun,). Todas las integrantes fueron capacitadas para el canto, baile y para la actuacion. thumb|318px 'Debut' El grupo debutó el 10 de febrero del 2007 en el programa de la MBC Music Core, cantando la canción Irony, un single con influencias hip-hop incluido en su primer mini-album, The Wonder Begins. El disco se convirtió en un éxito vendiendo 110.454 copias durante el 2007.' ' 'Salida de Hyun A e ingreso de Yoo Bin' Wonder Girls atravesó varios problemas de salud. El 25 de junio, So Hee fue diagnosticada con una lesión en el ligamento de una rodilla después de haber caído de una motocicleta mientras filmaba la película Some Like It Hot (뜨거운 것이 좋아). Las restantes cuatro miembros continuaron con sus actividades hasta finales de julio. Ese mismo año Hyun A fue diagnosticada con gastroenteritis crónica, enfermedad que la tuvo hospitalizada brevemente durante marzo y abril, debido a la preocupacion de sus padres por su salud fue retirada del grupo . El 5 de septiembre, Good Entertainment, envió a su trainee Kim Yu Bin a JYP entertainment, como reemplazo de Hyun A. Yubin hizo su debut (como la rapera) tres días después en el comeback del grupo, en el programa de la KBS, Music Bank, ''con el single Tell me. 'Internacionalización' En febrero del 2008, el grupo fue a Estados Unidos para unirse como invitadas especiales a la gira Bad Concert', que su mentor y productor, Park Jin Young, realizó es este país. Durante esta visita aprovecharon de rodar el videoclip de su tercer single, Wishing on a Star. En mayo del 2008 visitan Tailandia, país en el que fueron nominadas a los premios Seed Asian Artist of the Year Award en la categoría '''Seed Popular Asian Artist of the Year. '''A su regreso a Corea las chicas presentaron su 3° Proyecto So Hot, en donde ya mostraban una imagen mas madura y sexy. El 30 de semptiembre lanzan su siguiente single y su 4° proyecto Nobody, el cual en Junio del 2009 se presento su version en ingles. Siendo este tema motivo para que el 1 de Julio de 2009 ''Los Jonas Brothers' las invitan a que sean las teloneras de su proxima gira. El 31 de Julio de 2009 llegaron a la ciudad de Monterrey, Mexico y otros paises como taloneras de la gira Jonas Brothers World Tour 2009" de los '''Jonas Brothers".' 'Salida de SunMi, y llegada de Hye Rim' El 22 de enero del 2010, JYP entertainment sacó un comunicado oficial de que SunMi dejaría a un lado su carrera musical para seguir con sus estudios académicos. También se anunció que la nueva integrante de la banda sería Hye Rim (Lim), una aprendiz de ''JYP Entertainment China. Que originalmente debutaria con las Wonder Girls China grupo que despues pasaria a ser Miss A. La nueva integrante de las Wonder Girls '''nacida en Hong Kong y de ascendencia surcoreana. Habia estado entrenando en la academia de JYP por tres años en el canto baile y actuacion y puede hablar cuatro idiomas: inglés, coreano, mandarín y cantonés. La cual hiciera su debut en el 5° proyecto del grupo " 2 Different Tears". En su primera presentación se notó que ella no solo era una chica novata si no que se merecía ser una Wonder Girl. Integrantes 650px '''Las integrantes son: '''Yenny , Sohee, Yubin, Sunye, Lim '''Ex-Miembros: Kim Hyun A Kim Hyun Ah , SunMi *Min Sun Ye (Lider, Vocalista y Bailarina) *Park Ye Eun (Vocalista, Bailarina) *Kim Yoo Bin (Rapera, Vocalista, Bailarina) *Ahn Sohee (Vocalista, Bailarina,) *Hye Rim (Lim) (Rapera, Vocalista,Bailarina, Maknae) Discografia 'Discografia Coreana' 'Albums' 'Singles' 'Mini Album' 'Singles Digitales' 'Discografia en Ingles' 'Singles' 'Discografia China' 'Singles' 'Discografia Taiwandesa' 'Album' 'Discografia Japonesa' 'Singles' 'Tours' *'2009 '''1st Wonder Tour *'2010 Wonder Girls World tour *'''2010 1st Wonder Tour in Malaysia *'2010' 1st Wonder Tour in Hong Kong *'2012 '''2nd Wonder World tour in Seúl Temas para Dramas *III wol Jih, Min Sun Ye - Tema para Ost Han Sung Byul Gok 2007. *Maybe, Min Sun Ye - Tema para -Ost Dream High 2011. *Hello To Myself, Park Ye Eun -Tema para Dream High Season 2 OST 2012. *The Sound of Love, Min Sun Ye - Ost Feast Of The Gods 2012. Programas de television *'2006 Wonder Girls Seasion 1 *'2007 '''Wonder Gilrs Seasion 2 *'2008 'Wonder Girls Seasion 3 *'2008 'Wonder Girls Bakery *'2009 'Welcome To Wonderland *'2009 'Wonder Girls *'2010 'MTV Korea Wonder Girls Seasion 4 *'2010 Mnet Made WonderMnet *'2010' Made in Wonder Girls Peliculas The Wonder Girls (2O12) Premios Curiosidades *Fueron entrenadas por el mismo Bi tanto en el baile y el canto. *Oficialmente ya son embajadoras de K-food (comida coreana) lo hacen para trasmitirla a la gente extranjera. *Sus exitos "Nobody", "2DT", "Be my Baby" "G.N.O" "The DJ is Mine" entraron a la lista de Billboard Hot 100 de EE.UU siendo el primer grupo coreano en entrar a la lista. *Su primer premio ganado en el 2011 por la cancion "Be my baby", de tanta emoción se les callo. *Kang Min Hyuk dijo que era el grupo con el cual le gustaria ser mas cercano *Fueron nominadas a los Kids Choice Awards 2012, siendo el 1 grupo de corea en estar nominados a estos premios *El canal ZAZ de Mexico, hizo una vez un especial de ellas, para ese entonces solo pasaron los MV de Nobody y Tell Me. *En Filipinas para las encuestas presidenciales, el ahora Presindente uso el tema Nobody para su campaña. *'Dos de las canciones del mini albun Wonder Party han sido compuestas por las chicas como ''R.E.A.L y 'Girlfriend '(Yenny), y 'Hey Boy '(Yubin). Mientras que 'Like This '(J.Y. Park ) es el sencillo promocional'' *JYP dijo "Solo dejare de poner mi nombre en las canciones de mis artistas, cuando estos puedan presentarse por si mismos". Ya lo habia hecho con Bi Rain ahora en el nuevo video de '''Wonder Girls "Like this" ''se peude ver que de igual manera ya no lo hace. *El 3 de Junio Park Ye Eun twitteo "La voz masculina en los coros de ‘Girlfriend’ es Junho de 2PM. Tambien revelo "R.E.A.L es una canción que necesitas escuchar, por lo menos tres veces antes de que llegue algo realmente bueno. Si la escuchas solo una,diras ¿Qué? El punto clave en ‘Girlfriend’ es el suspiro de Yubin en su parte de rap. " *El dia 13 de Junio Wonder girls aparecio en la imagenes de los Grammys *Para Like Money se espera la participación de la mundialmente conocida Cristyle quien ha trabajado con Rihanna . Y nuevamente contaran con la colaboracion de Jonte Moaning coreografo de Beyoncé. Recordemos que para "Be My Baby" y "The Dj Is Mine" (Siendo estos sus trabajos más recientes) entre otros han trabajado a su lado. También trabajaran con el conocido cantante estaunidense "Akon". *Wonder Girls realizará una presentación con Akon . El 21 y el 22 de julio, las chicas de Wonder Girls se presentarán en el festival “Green Groove Festival 2012”. El festival en la playa se llevará a cabo en Daechun. *Su disco de debut en Japón "Nobody for Everbody", se posiciono en el septimo lugar inmediatamente despues de su lanzamiento en las lista Orincon. Segun Orincon es el primer grupo Koreano en colocarse en un lugar tan alto con su disco de debut. *Nickelodeon confirmó que Las Wonder Girls harán otra pelicula en octubre 2012 y aparte tendran su serie de 20 episodios cada episodio tendra una duración de 30 min. *El 30 de Julio la pagina oficial de los Billboard, debido a las olipiadas, hizo un reconocimiento a los artistas que han hecho enorgullecer a su paises, por aparcer en dichas listas..... De corea como era de esperarse esta la foto de Wonder Girls. Puedes verlo aqui Enlaces *Pagina Oficial *﻿Pagina Oficial Estados Unidos *Pagina Official de Japon *Pagina Oficial JYP *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial *Canal Oficial - Youtube *Facebook Oficial '''Twitter' *Twitter Oficial Wonder Girls *Twitter Oficial - SunYe *Twitter Oficial - Yenny *Twitter Oficial - Yubin *Twitter Oficial - SoHee *Twitter Oficial - Lim Galeria wondergirls2.jpg 811px-Wonder girls 321609.jpg 1-047-047377_6-Wonder-Girls.jpg 1-047-047377_14-Wonder-Girls.jpg 767px-Wonder_girls_382283.jpg Wondergirls 20090703 seoulbeats.jpg Wonder+Girls+wg01.png Wonder+.png Wonder+Girls+untitled.jpg Wonder+Girls+So+Hot+2.jpg Wonder+Girls+SO+HOT.jpg Wonder+Girls+SHP.jpg Wonder+Girls (4).png Wonder+G.png Wonder+Girls (2).png Wonder Girls3.jpg 3423 1725 080801172835 wm.jpg 796px-Wonder girls 203285.jpg 774px-Wonder girls 152336.jpg 773px-Wonder girls 382284.jpg 767px-Wonder girls 382283.jpg 545px-Wonder girls 220234.jpg wonder-girls-008.jpg wonder-girls-exr-loves-pucca-100908-2.jpg Wonder-Girls-HEADER.jpg 796px-Wonder_girls_558101.jpg Wonder_girls_557489.jpg 003a84q5.jpg c25f7_WG.jpg cover17.jpg Wonder+Girls+wondergirls.jpg Fgfr.png 1-047-047377_19-Wonder-Girls.jpg 2010316194210.jpg WGjjj.jpg 8355-t7xfaq1275.jpg marsh_puff.jpg wondergirls_marshpuffjh.jpg 401816_420876327934643_164153210273624_1394435_1320745158_n.jpg tumblr_m509glr3vU1rr0svqo1_1280.jpg SMALL461967_10151004648240625_71775700624_12241320_1718638309_o.jpg wonder-girls-releases-nd-wonder-party-teaser-image_e-rl-_0.jpg 403554_4208768kkij07934595_950758859_n.jpg 166021_258346877607215_1510563878_n.jpg 553320_10151080548830625_1831877972_n.jpg 255271_10151080548935625_234337826_n.jpg Wondergilslikemoney.jpg Videografia 'Videografia coreana' thumb|left|300px|Irony thumb|right|300px|It's Not Love thumb|left|300px|Tell Me thumb|right|300px|Take It thumb|left|300px|Wishing on a Star thumb|right|300px|So Hot thumb|left|300px|This Time thumb|right|300px|Nobody thumb|left|300px|Now thumb|right|300px|Different Tearsthumb|300px|left|Be My Baby thumb|right|300px|Like This 'Videografia en Ingles' thumb|left|300px|Nobody thumb|right|300px|Nobody Jason Nevins Remix thumb|300px|left|2 Different Tears thumb|300px|right|Nothin On You thumb|300px|left|Be My Baby thumb|300px|right|K Food Party thumb|300px|left|The Dj Is Minethumb|300px|right|Like Money ft. Akon 'Videografia china' thumb|300px|left|2 Different Tears Videografia Japonesa thumb|left|300px|Nobody Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:CPop Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:JPop Categoría:TWPop